Overwatch one shots!
by Taliolic
Summary: A bunch of one shots of Overwatch that I wanted to do for fun/practice. There will be a variety of Genres as well as characters that I will try my best to write as!
1. Laser Love (Doomcio)

A/N- This is one in many one short Overwatch one shots to come! I do not own Overwatch nor the characters, this is just something I did for writing practice and wanted to share it. I am also new to so everything might be wonky...Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday, the perfect day for Lúcio to invite a bunch of friends to have fun with him. He had already booked a laser tag tournament between him at least ten other friends. He smiled at his phone as he got the last confirmation text from Akande, confirming that he would attend this tournament. It was not a huge event but Lúcio was not looking to have that many people, just friends to hang out with and have fun with for the day.

Quickly Lúcio slipped on his sports clothes, for easy movement purposes, and pulled on his black and green tennis shoes. He had to make sure he was the first one at the place to make sure everything was in order and he was excited about the event that would take place in a mere hour. Once ready, his green tinted sunglasses perched on top his head, he headed out, flipping them down once outside.

Lúcio got into his car at his own pace, driving down to the desired destination before parking and heading inside to confirm the reservation. Upon stepping into the building his eyes widened with delight, he could see a large black wall not too far from the entrance, behind it must be the 'battlefield' they were to fight on. It was supposed to be two floors of obstructed view and places to hide and shoot.

It took him a minute to stop looking at the large wall and turn his attention to the numerous amount of arcade games that filled the area between the doors and the wall. To the far left of himself he could see the front desk for the backroom activities and started toward it. Once he arrived he greeted the ladies that were talking behind the counter "Do you have a reservation?" one of them asked right off the bat to which Lúcio nodded.

"I am scheduled for 3pm." Lúcio handed over the online receipt and watched as one of the ladies started clicking away at the computer searching for it. It took the lady a bit of time to actually find it which was causing Lúcio a bit of doubt, maybe he should have made sure that it was confirmed earlier.

"You are quite early; the last game reservation hasn't ended yet." The lady said making Lúcio let out a relived breath, he already knew that. "The earliest we can let out in is in about 30 minutes." The lady mentioned, eyes moving from Lúcio to another behind him though Lúcio didn't notice.

Lúcio nodded as he accepted his receipt back "Of course-" his sentence was cut off when he felt huge hands on his shoulders, the sudden pressure startling him as he turned his head as quick as he could to find a friend of his had come way too early. "Akande!" he yelled with a growing smile as he ducked from under the large man's hands and leaned against the counter a moment to retain his balance.

"Don't be a jerk, man!" Lúcio said in a joking tone as he finished tucking his receipt into his pocket and started to walk toward the arcade machines alongside Akande "What are you even doin' here so early?" he asked, glancing up to the other as he walked down one of the many rows of machines.

"I wanted to make sure I could find the building." He said simply as he followed Lúcio, glancing from machine to machine. He was not quite interested in these games but it was interesting to see the variety of genres they had.

"So, you came an hour early. Whatever, you can do you." He said raising his hands in mercy, wasn't his fault that Akande would have to spend half an hour waiting to do something. The half an hour between them was spent with Lúcio playing video games with Akande watching and occasionally joining in.

Lúcio had to admit, for being a friend he had not spent a lot of time with Akande, he should consider more outings with him because he was actually great fun! After what seemed like hours of fun Lúcio found himself spotting a few more friends entering the area, wait how long had it been? He looked at his watch to find that it was 15 minutes until the starting round, the fun round where no one gets eliminated. Lúcio approached the friends, giving a friendly greeting while Akande stood back from it, greeting with a hello and slight wave of and hand.

Lúcio gestured everyone to follow to the counter where the lady he had spoken to earlier walked out with a key and lead the group to the waiting room where they would put on their vests and get their weapons. Soon enough more and more people joined until all ten people were present and ready to go. Everyone had certain clothing items that were glowing within the light, for Lúcio it happened to be the white stripes on his sports shorts.

Upon being let into the arena everyone scattered, some sprinting around trying to find the stairs while others started hiding right off the bat. It was not until the voice over the intercom started counting down until the round was to start that Lúcio slowed his sprinting and hid himself between a large glowing rock and a wall with a few holes in it. When the buzzer sounded off the start of the first round he waited, listening for the sound of beeping which signalled the 'death' of someone.

When he heard it, he sprinted from his spot, taking aim at someone nearby and hitting them spot on with a loud groan from the target, who just so happened to be named Hana. Lúcio let out a laugh as he kept sprinting between walls and around obstacles, occasionally climbing over them as he took aim at multiple people before someone finally got him. When he turned to see his attacker it was none other than Akande, he could see a rival had arose, the question was how did Lúcio not see him?

The round continued until the voice stated that the round was over and they all returned to the waiting room to see their scores and where they ranked. Lúcio was in second place, Akande in third, and in first place, to everyone's surprise, was Zenyatta. For the first few minutes after seeing this Zenyatta had gotten a lot of looks of disbelief.

Each round past the first eliminated the bottom two people, it kept going until there was only two people left in the game. Surprisingly Zenyatta, who had ranked first in three separate rounds, had been eliminated when Lúcio took the lead. It continued until only Lúcio and Akande were left in the game, roaming around trying to target one another.

Lúcio jumped over an obstacle, shaped to look like a bolder and looked around some more, he literally could not find Akande. For being such a large man, he was difficult to pin, though Lúcio knew that if he finally found him he did have speed on his side. It was only when he made his way up the ramp to the next floor that he took a deep breath and started walking around with his guard down while trying to get a breather.

Sadly, it was during this time that Lúcio found the familiar feeling of a large hand on his shoulder, a startled yelp coming from him as the force pushed him into a space between three walls that formed a small cubical. When he was about to raise his weapon to shoot a hand was placed on his chin, lifting it before lips pressed against his.

He was more startled than anything, enough so that his gun nearly fell from his hands. As quick as it came the lips left along with the heartbreaking sound of his vest beeping at him, signalling he got shot. "You were a good rival." Akande said as he walked away, the voice counting down to the end of the match quicker than his vest could power on. All the while Lúcio stood there, jaw dropped at what had just happened, entirely speechless. Akande won, perhaps more than he thought he would win.


	2. Dawn

" _Hanzo, I know you aren't at home… and that you are mad at me, I just wanted to tell you I am going on a little trip so you might not hear back from me for a while… butbefore I go I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you more than you know, Darlin'."_

Jesse finally hung up and held the phone to his lips before placing it on his bed. He picked up his gun, twirling it in his hand before holstering it. He took his hat from its resting place, pulled on his poncho and gloves, before heading out, placing his key on the mat. He wouldn't be needing it again. The night was silent, like the deep breath before the storm, as Jesse strode over to his motorcycle. For a moment, he sat on the black leather, looking at his home for a few minutes before turning his head to the road and starting up the vehicle.

Jesse took off, peeling out and rocketing down the street with maximum volume. He had a date with destiny at dawn that he did not want to be late for. One hand on his hat made sure it stayed on his head as he steered as though he was going at a much slower pace. It was nearly 3am by the time Jesse made it to his destination, ditching his bike for stealth finally as he started walking. The crisp night air kept Jesse alert as he came upon a steep decline, taking a knee, he watched as people scuttled around. Once upon a time he had taken part in what they were doing below, he had been a common criminal. Until Hanzo.

Hanzo had turned his entire mind around, taking him by the hand and leading him into the light of day. Today, he would bring down the organisation once and for all. Today, destiny would either kill him or save him and, despite the risk, he was willing to take that chance.

With a deep inhale, he jumped onto the slope, sliding down the decline till he hit the bottom where he swiftly hid behind a temporary built building. All around the area light towers have been set up to light the area. Jesse stuck to the shadows, observing as truck after truck started to show up and started to be unloaded of who knows what. Jesse had to be smart about this or he would surely get himself killed, then again stealth wasn't his strong suit.

The man made his way through a window only to come upon crates and crates of explosives- wait light bulb. Jesse could rig the entire place to explode! Not the subtlest but it would be easier than shooting and stabbing them all. He set to rigging bombs, carefully hiding them all around. It was only when a few people entered that Jesse was forced to hide, he couldn't even get out because he would be seen. He got his gun out, should this come to worse he would need it.

As the men weaved through the crates, Jesse made sure to cover the one he had taken from before weaving to avoid detection. As he moved he listened in on what they were saying, something about blowing up the government building of the closest town, which just so happened to be his. So, they were planning on causing anarchy by blowing up government buildings, probably killing off the governor herself.

Once they left he finally set to work on rigging the trigger bomb, this tent should be enough to wipe out the area all together seeing as it was crate after crate of weapons and explosives. He slipped up and out the window again, landing with a soft thud before dashing off, placing an explosive near the building he had been in, a place that he could shoot it to set them all off. He placed one on the side of the building and another on the building directly across from it. With that set, he aimed his gun at the generator for the area and pulled the trigger.

The loud sound of his gun echoed as a bullet was launched at the generator. Moments later the lights turned out, panic evident by all the yelling as people scuttled around trying to figure out what was going on. It was during Jesse's amusement that he was stupid enough to drop his guard. Searing pain in his shoulder alongside a gunshot let him know that he fucked up. Jesse growled as he stumbled to the side before taking off around the corner of the building, a few more bullets zipping past him as he readied his gun. When two men came around the corner they were met with a bullet to the head and chest.

As Jesse ran he kept his eyes peeled for any glinting in the moonlight, every glint of a gun he saw was met with him aiming and shooting. He pressed his back against a wall of metal rods as he checked the ammo of his revolver, four bullets. Taking a few breaths as he checked how bad the wound was using what little light the moon gave him between clouds blocking the light. It was good enough to finish his job and live… well not die from this wound that is.

He pushed himself from the wall of metal construction rods and observed the area for a moment before dashing off. Men fell before him as he did his best to stay on his guard and keep from getting shot again. Though this running around was making him bleed more, it was a dizzy feeling that was starting to come up. He stopped to take a few deep breaths, it was at this point that Jesse tried to sprint across to the other side that he was body slammed to the ground by someone. Immediately he got a fist to the face before the tussle began. He kept the man from yelling by giving him a punch to the throat, resulting in a lack of strength as he tried to breathe and allowing Jesse to kick him off, shooting the man as he quickly stood up.

He was quickly losing cover; the sun would be rising soon, and if this place wasn't on fire by then he would lose this battle. He scrambled to his feet, raising his gun and shooting in the direction he could see a flashlight, it falling to the ground and rolling. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to set fire to the area, if any time was good it was now. People had begun to flood outside buildings, perfect for the kill. As he was about to turn and get to a safer distance before setting it off he had to duck.

A plank of wood whizzed over his head, himself springing up and landing a boot to the other's abdomen, the man staggering backwards. Jesse felt hands grip him, ripping him from his stance and throwing him to the ground. He was about to turn and shoot had he not gotten a foot to his chest, knocking the wind from him. He gasped for air as he grabbed their ankle and used all his strength to trip them, pain from his shoulder drowning out all other pain he was feeling at the moment. He managed to get them down on the ground, though their foot managed to kick Jesse's gun from him.

He struggled to his feet, staggering toward his gun until they tackled him back down. He elbowed them in the face, grunting in pain and gripping his arm for a moment before launching his foot back and between their legs, quickly bringing it forward as he leaned back against them. They easily fell backwards and he tried to go forward again but they locked their knees together to not allow his foot to escape. Jesse let out a growl as he reached out for his gun, the other man basically climbing him before Jesse was able to grab his gun. He didn't even look as he aimed and fired two shots, killing the one on top of him before he got up.

By now a bit of light was outlining the hills. He was only able to get up to his knees, his hands on the ground as he tried to gather the breath that was eluding him, there were several dozen people running about with guns and he was the prime target. He struggled to avoid being shot, reaching the building he had intended and hiding around the corner. He didn't have enough time, there was never enough time. He checked his gun, he only had one shot left, he checked his ammo stock but his bullets must have fall during his struggle.

Heavy breaths came from his mouth, he needed to get it on the first shot. A few bullets rebounded off the corner of the building. He waited until it stopped before running out from his cover as fast as he could. He dropped to his knees, sliding as he aimed the shot. His mind was racing as he spoke a silenced 'goodbye', a muttered 'I love you', and in the back of his mind an unspoken apology.

Closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger just as a barrage of gunfire was about to head his way. This… **this** is his redemption.

" _Hey, you've-"  
"Did you even click the button?"  
"...Of course I click the button. Hey, you've reached Jesse McCree, please leave a message after the beep- do it, do the thing-"  
"beep..."  
"A little more oomph, darlin."  
"_ _ **Beep**_ _… I feel stupid."  
"Hun, you're the best."_


	3. Nerf Wars

It was a normal day, Jack silently sitting and reading a newspaper while Angela caught some more shut eye on the couch, Gabriel had gone out and most had not come from their rooms or were in the kitchen chattering. Suddenly Jack set down his newspaper, walking to the kitchen only to see Jesse, Genji, and Lúcio lingering within the kitchen, Lúcio sitting at the table with his breakfast, Jesse leaning against the counter with his coffee and a book in his hands, while Genji sat across from Lúcio with his own breakfast and occupied with his thoughts. When Jack stopped at the door frame, he got side glances from everyone, and a greeting nod from Jesse before he left back to the living room. "Angela, where is Hana?" he asked as the woman on the couch rose her head to look at him.

"She should still be in her room, I haven't seen her." The woman answered but Jack didn't take it  
"I haven't heard her yelling at her computer… it's _too_ quiet." Jack turned on his heels, heading up the stairs and checking Hana's room to see it empty. The light of her computer flickered. Jack went to turn on the light but the light bulb had been removed from the ceiling. His eyes narrowed as he entered with caution, he stopped at the computer moving the mouse to show a picture. The room dramatically reduced in light since the picture was dark with only white words and a downward pointing arrow. ' _Good luck'_ Jack's eyes widened as he noticed a nerf gun on the computer chair, quickly grabbing it he turned around ready to shoot only to see nothing. He checked the clip, full. Good.

His eyes scanned the room again for any anomalies as he slowly and silently walked to the closet, pulling it open quickly before readying the fake gun to fire. There was nothing inside the closet. Jack let out a breath as he walked back to the door, hopping out with the gun pointing down the hall, soon spinning to point the other way as he checked to see if the coast was clear. With no one at the end of the hall he headed down the stairs again, he had a feeling he knew where she was. When he entered the kitchen again everyone was gone, either to work or it was an ambush! Jack readied his weapon, his ears peeled for any noise as he checked the cupboards that lined the counters and even went into the laundry room. He stood in front of the dog kennel, checking the area between the wall and the washer for the missing child.

As he turned around he saw Lúcio, though it was only for a moment, and hopped from the room shooting him several times. Lúcio, as per usual when this happens, pretended to fall over and act wounded. Jack walked over "Where is she?" Jack asked, Lúcio struggling to hold his laughter in.  
"I don't know, I swear." He answered only struggling more to not laugh when Jack got up close to him in the most serious manner possible for such a stupid situation.  
"I will only ask you one more time. Where. Is. Hana. Song?" It was only then that he heard someone make a strange noise, imitating a gun cocking. Jack froze, Lúcio's eyes were looking past him.

Behind him Jesse stood about to attack but Jack was quicker. He tuck and rolled to the side, catching Jesse off guard as he was shot several times. It was in these moments that Angela appeared in the doorway, a small nerf gun in her hand aimed towards the two. With a glance to Angela Jack made a split decision to use Jesse as a shield, getting him shot a few more times before he dropped to the ground, playing dead. Jack rose his gun and aimed several shots at Angela before he refilled his clip with the bullets that had been shot at Jesse. "Better luck next time." He muttered as he moved to where Angela was, her having slid down the wall when she was shot with the orange and cream bullets.

"Betrayed by someone I trusted." He muttered kneeling next to Angela. "Maybe you can tell me where Hana is." Angela smirked at him, her eyes moving from Jack to the sneak attack imminent behind him. Before Jack could ready his weapon and attack someone jumped onto him. He reached a hand out to the wall, to keep himself from falling over as he dealt with Genji the bullet throwing ninja. Jack managed to get him off, dodging a few slowly flying foam bullets as he tried to aim and shoot Genji. "I've got you in my sights." He said as he closed one eye and shot, jumping to the side to evade a few more thrown bullets. He landed at least five of the ten he shot off, landing Genji on the ground. Before Jack could get near Genji he pointed up the stairs. No way.

Jack reloaded and headed up the stairs where he pushed open Hana's door to see the young woman sitting in her computer chair, nerf handgun pointed directly at Jack. "Hands where I can see them, old man." She said in an evil tone as Jack set his weapon down and rose his hands in mock mercy.  
"…where…were you hiding?" Jack asked utterly confused on how she managed to slip past him.  
"You see, you are good, but you are not that good. While you made a good effort by checking the closet you failed to realise that my extremely small body can fit into odd places. Such as under the bed, where I watched you walk into and out of my room and straight into the trap I laid." She started her villain monologue. "I paid Jesse, Genji, and Angela to be on my side in delicious chocolates and promised family movie nights and game nights. I also succeeded in turning you into the bad guy!" she shouted as she stood up.

Jack scoffed "How so?" he asked amused by what Hana had planned this time.

"You see, you attacked an innocent bystander in the pursuit of finding me, for Lúcio was never in on my plan, rather I knew you would think he had information!" she got closer to Jack, her fatal flaw was not paying attention as Jack slowly knelt down. By the time Hana noticed Jack was able to easily snatch his weapon and jump down the stairs "Hey!" she bounded after him, jumping onto his back once he was at the bottom and she was close enough.

"I wasn't done being evil!" she yelled as Gabriel entered through the front door, raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing, eyes looking from Jack and Hana to Angela and Genji on the ground giggling. He passed it off until he walked into the kitchen to see Lúcio and Jesse telling each other puns on the floor while shooting each other with nerf bullets. He stood there at the threshold between the living room and kitchen, an unamused look on his face as he just continued on, getting his coffee and intending to go up to his room if it had not been for him being ambushed from every angle with a barrage of nerf bullets.

And this event marked the beginning of Jesse's nerf gun smuggling.


	4. Shipwreck (McHanzo)

((Request from superrezzy00 on tumblr!

A side note is that it is young Jesse and Young Hanzo))

The storm raged on, the boat swaying terribly as Jesse ran down the hall, sometimes having to step on the wall to avoid falling down as he sprinted his way to the above deck. Jesse bursted out of the door, nearly slipping on the water that soaked the deck. All around him people were yelling, the captain spouting orders. Jesse held onto his hat as he ran to the ladder leading up to the crow's nest. At one point, he had to put both hands on the ladder, his hat flying off into the ocean. It was heartbreaking to watch it fly away but he needed to focus on getting to his place. The higher he went the worse the boat shaking became.

On the wind, he could barely hear what someone was bellowing at the top of their lungs. At first, he thought he heard wrong, surprisingly that he heard anything at all, but when he thought about it he could have possibly heard the words 'Dead Man's Cross'. The lore he had heard about that tunnel, it supposedly connects two seas, though lore has it that sirens lurk within the darkness of the cave. Jesse hopped he had not heard it and if he had he hopped the lore wasn't true, hell he was only trying to make it home before he died.

Sure enough, out of the fog emerged two large pillars of rock with an entrance in the middle, the pillars crossing one another in the form of an 'X'. As Jesse gawked at what he was seeing the boat lurched, throwing him into the mast in the centre of the nest. He groaned, his eyes closing for a moment before he situated himself to do his job and keep watch, though it was difficult in this fog. As the boat made its way into the cave, everything seemed to quiet down dramatically. The boat stopped lurching, levelling out and merely bobbing as they moved forward. The rain no longer drowned out any noise, rather it became silent enough to hear droplets of water dripping down stalactites and plopping into the water below.

It seemed as though everyone had heard the lore for no one spoke above a whisper once in the cave, even then the noise travelled through the cave. Jesse moved to the edge of the crow's nest, keeping a keen eye for anything moving. He glanced in front of the ship as they turned a corner in the cave, the air becoming warm and heavy. The tunnel was shorter than Jesse had thought, he could see a light coming from a distance away. Just as Jesse's spirit rose, perhaps thinking the lore was incorrect, he saw something moving in his peripheral vision. His head snapped in that direction, the water was still deathly still.

Sweat mixed with the rain water that slowly dripped down the side of his face and to the wooden floor beneath him. His nerves started to get the best of him as he ended up seeing another, though they continued to appear in his peripheral vision. Perhaps he was just seeing things.

As the boat reached a large open area, now at a floating pace as it followed the current of the cave, people walked to the edge of the boat, observing the clear water below. Underneath the water were the ruins of another ship, not just one but many ships. It was only then that something hit the boat, it lurching to the side. Jesse grabbed the railing, passing it off as them hitting one of the sunken ships, though when it happened again, the ship being pushed away from the exit, he began to think otherwise.

A soft noise drifted through the silence of the cave, a beautiful noise. Singing. Jesse felt light headed as he listened, drawing himself closer to the noise despite being held back by the railing. As the noise grew louder Jesse pushed himself up, placing a boot up on the railing, he would have gone further had another jolt in the boats movement not caused him to fall back into the crow's nest with a rather loud crack as Jesse's head smacked into the wooden railing. Below him his crewmates were too enthralled with the entities they saw gliding through the water.

Jesse rubbed the back of his head temporarily stunned out of his trance, mere moments were spent keeping a headache at bay before yells and screams could be heard on the deck below. Jesse scrambled to his feet, quickly toppling over, grabbing onto the railing, as the boat was shoved to the side. It kept moving to the side until it slammed into a large stalagmite that was growing from the middle of the room and nearly connected with a stalactite that hung from the top of the cave.

With a yelp Jesse was thrown out of the crow's nest from impact, flying from the ship and crashing into the warm water below. All he could hear was muffled yells as men were pulled overboard and killed. Jesse did his best to paddle his way upward, though occasionally something whished past him, creating a current that disorientated him. At this point he was just struggling, hoping it got him somewhere. As to be expected, struggling only got Jesse so far as he started to lose his breath, choking on water as he accepted his death. Slowly his movement slowed, the muffled screams above came to an end. Despite that the singing he heard continued on, thought it seemed different, softer and it seemed alone. Just before Jesse's sight faded to black he saw a long, blue scaled, tail, sparkling in what little light entered the cave.

When Jesse woke up he was staring at a deep blue sky, littered with fading stars. For a moment, he wondered if he was dead, though when he tried to sit up, a wave of pain washing over him, he knew he was not. A fit of violent coughs wracked Jesse's body, his throat already raw from a lack of water. He took a few good moments to let himself breathe while bent forward, despite the pain, before he looked around. He found himself unable to see much, but with the morning light emerging from the horizon he was able to make out his hat in the sand beside him. At first, he didn't believe it, his fingers running over the damp fabric of his father's possession.

The storm had passed enough that there was barely a cloud in the sky, how long had he been out? A swish in the water had Jesse's attention peeked, the young adult quickly standing up, hat in hand, as he looked out at the water and backed away. Hell, after what he had been though he wasn't going to set foot in water again if he could help it. Not long after he was set on alert did he see a long blue tail brush the surface of the water, leading toward a bunch of rocks. Typical. Being who he was, Jesse followed where the tail was leading, climbing up onto one of the large rocks and over to the other side. He landed on the other side with a splash, a puddle of water was sitting in a dip in the rock. Suppose he should take off his shoes and let them dry.

He walked at a wondering pace as he made his way closer to the edge of the rocks, managing to catch a glimpse of a male torso below him before he backed away from the edge quickly. The man was looking behind him, to where Jesse had come from, as he clung to a rock that protruded from the water feet a meter and a half below him. With a deep breath, he walked back to the edge, finding himself too stunned to talk when he saw the male looking up to where he was. The young male stumbled backwards nervously, what was he thinking he needed to get away from this thing. "If you are worried I will hurt you, I can assure you I won't." he heard from below, himself coming to the edge with a sceptical look on his face, clearly unamused.

"And I am supposed to take your word for it? Yeah, no can do, darlin'." He said before noticing a look on the mer's face, was that curiosity? The Mer lowered his head to look out at the ocean.  
"You are strange." He stated bluntly "You don't act like the rest of the humans." By rest of the humans did he mean the pirates he met before? Of course, he acted different, Jesse wasn't a pirate, just a young lad that happened to get recruited for a journey across the sea to get home.  
"And to me, you're the strange one." He stated, looking at what he could of the other's long tail. It had beautiful blue scales adorn with white fur. On his shoulders, a few scattered scales glistened and protruding from beneath silky black hair were blue horns. The books he had seen about Mermaids and Sirens did little justice for how beautiful they were in person.

Jesse thought back to what he remembered of the attack, he could remember the feeling of something grabbing him but that was about all before he passed out. "Did you… save me?" he asked, tilting his head down. He received no answer and rolled his eyes "If you don't answer I'll take it as a yes." He told him and when he still didn't get an answer he did just that. "Do you got a name?" he asked after a moment, still no reply. He rose an eyebrow as he looked down at the other male, just in time to see him dunk under the water and swim off. Jesse watched and shook his head "Fair enough." He said making his way to the other side of the rocks, taking off his shoes and socks as he jumped down into the sand on the other side.

It didn't take long to walk the perimeter of the small island he was on, coming back to the spot he had woken up. He looked up and out toward the ocean, not far from where he woke up did he now see that the large cave opening was within sight of the island. Upon further inspection, he could also see that, off in the distance, was the mainland he had been hoping to see. Though it made no sense, they had been days away from any land. He looked toward the giant pillars of rocks and toward the mainland just a few miles off in the distance. Jesse debated, he might be able to swim to the main land but he doubted he could get past should this water be infested with merfolk. "Shit." He muttered as he tried to put together a game plan.

From his peripheral vision, he once again saw movement and groaned, at this pace he was just going to go nuts. luckily when he turned his head to look it was the Mer from before, observing from a distance. Jesse chuckled as they hid further into the rocks "Hey, I promise to not hurt you if you don't hurt me." He told them simply as he dropped his boots into the sand, he had absolutely no idea what to do at this point. He was so close to home, yet just out of his reach. He plopped down in the sand next to his boots just as the Mer decided to get closer, though he assumed the other was slowed by the sand bank for the water lowered to his forearms as he rose himself up from the water. It would be a lie to say Jesse wasn't amused as he watched the Mer inch closer, using the waves to ride up a foot or two.

His eyes shifted from the Mer to his tail which was quite long, the books never showed that kind of tail. Finally, the Mer stopped inching forward, he had stopped just enough to feel the wave wash in front of him. "My name is Jesse by the way." He told the Mer, once again getting nothing in return until about a minute later.  
"Hanzo." Hanzo muttered, his tail swaying as the waves washing and out. Jesse outstretched a hand toward Hanzo, having to lean over a bit to reach.  
"Nice to meet you Hanzo." He said though Hanzo only looked at the hand outstretched toward him. Jesse retracted his hand "Suppose you don't do that." He muttered, observing that the other's ears were mostly just a fin.

Hanzo noticed Jesse's staring and gave him a look, Jesse soon taking notice and averting his eyes. Jesse swallowed, he should try to find a source of fresh water. "say, you don't know where I can find some drinking water, do you?" he asked with a cough, groaning at the raw feeling in his throat. Hanzo's expression shifted as he thought, once again silently scooting back into the water and disappearing. Jesse sighed "We really gotta work on your communication skills." He muttered. Once again Jesse stood and crossed the island, there were no little watering holes on it, barely enough fallen sticks to make a fire.

He gathered as much as he could and walked to the beach, Hanzo there by the time he made it. He dropped the stick into the sand and made his way toward the other, though made sure to keep his distance. In Hanzo's hands was a beautiful spiral shell filled with liquid, not nearly enough to satisfy Jesse. Hanzo seemed to have caught the questioning look on Jesse's face for he sighed "Just drink it." He muttered as he handed the shell over, Jesse leaning over to grab it. He sniffed it first, no smell, before drinking it. Quickly he covered his mouth and stared into the shell. Whatever he had just drank did not feel or taste like water, it was sweet and a bit thicker than water should be.

"Hanzo, what is this?" he muttered before his expression changed, his throat did not feel as scratchy as before and somehow his thirst was quenched, even his hunger subsided. Was this some sort of mermaid magic? Hanzo gave an amused huff at the dramatic change in Jesse's expression, Jesse looking over to him. "You knew that would happen, huh?" he asked, Hanzo nodding. He must have done this with another human before, which worried Jesse to no end. As much as this liquid enthralled Jesse's inner child he kept his cool. Hours were spent talking to Hanzo, the two sharing stories from their sitting places and trying to make a few jokes that the other did not understand, actually making it funnier on occasion.

Before either of the young adults knew it, the sun was sinking, with that brought concern to Jesse as he saw the outline of the mainland in the orange light. For now, he would remain on the island to think of a rational plan to get home. He stood, Hanzo watching him as he built a fire, setting dry grass aflame with sparks between two rocks. It took a moment but the fire started to burn and create heat in the cooling air brought by night. Jesse glanced to Hanzo, the Mer seemed more than interested in the flickering flames, his eyes following little sparks as they floated up and disappeared. Being a Mer, he probably didn't see fire often or barely at all for that matter.

"Is the sun the only light you have?" he asked, sitting back down.  
Hanzo shook his head "We have plankton." He said simply. Jesse raised a brow at him.  
"Plankton?" He muttered before Hanzo just looked at him.  
"Have you never seen one?" he asked, Jesse scoffing.  
"I have not." A long silence persisted between them before Hanzo pulled his hand from the water, damn near claws in all honesty, and offered it for Jesse to take. A few more moments were spent with Jesse looking at Hanzo's hand confused before he got the point, shaking his head. "No can do, compadre." He said warily toward Hanzo, who gave him an unamused look as he scooted away.

"I promise you will not be hurt." He said scooting toward him as far as the water would allow. He knew it was unwise to trust Hanzo further than he had already, though they had spoken a lot throughout the day which put a little of Jesse's trust in the Mer. With a deep breath, plus a light regret growing in the back of his mind, he took off his shirt and placed it on his boots before inching his way into the water. He slowly reached the sand bank and dropped five feet down into the water, Hanzo following and easily gliding off the sandbank. He popped back up above the surface a few feet away, Jesse eyeing his every movement as he got closer. Jesse made sure he stayed close to the sandbank, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as the sun dipped lower beyond the horizon.

A hand was once again outstretched to him. He took a deep breath before taking it, he was not typically known for being smart so why the hell not? Hanzo pulled him away from the sandbank, him struggling a bit before arms helped guide him. "Stop panicking, smooth strokes." Hanzo said as he let Jesse go, Jesse keeping in mind to do long smooth strokes instead of his usual quick paddling. "See, easy." He said swimming in circles around Jesse.  
"You make it look too easy." He muttered "Must come natural having a tail." His voice was strained as he almost dunked beneath the water. Jesse hadn't really even learned to swim that well, he only knew that you paddle to keep above because that was all he was taught.

Hanzo let out a laugh as he got closer to Jesse, seemingly excited as he tugged on the other's forearm "Come." He said, keeping a hold of Jesse's arm as he swam, Jesse trying to keep up but Hanzo being the one to pull him along the way. As the sun lowered the water seemed to turn black, little rays of light beneath the surface disappearing. Hanzo had pulled Jesse far out of his comfort zone and around the corner of the two giant stone pillars, a little area where Jesse could get up on the rocks and sit on a small ledge. Beneath the water, slow at first, light started appearing.

Jesse leaned forward, trying to see what was beneath the surface. Were those- Hanzo sunk beneath the water. He could see his shadow glide as he lowered into the light, swimming around and stirring up the blue lights. They swirled in the deep blue water, Jesse enthralled as he watched all the lights. Once again Hanzo came up to him and reached for his hand, Jesse not catching it in time as he was pulled into the water by someone very specific. His initial reaction was to panic until he realized that there was a presence beside him. Slowly his head bobbed out of the water, his hair stuck to his face.

He moved the hair from his face, looking to Hanzo. He let out a laugh when he saw there was one blue light stuck to Hanzo's forehead, Jesse reached a hand up and gently wiped the critter off. His thumb, though coarse, ran from Hanzo's forehead nearly to his ear before Jesse noticed and retracted his hand. He let out a nervous chuckle "You had something on your forehead." He muttered, watching as Hanzo sunk down into the water, not letting go of Jesse. "Uh, Hanzo, you are gonna pull me-" before he could finish he was pulled under the water, panic flooding him before he looked to Hanzo.

Golden eyes were visibly glowing as he was pulled closer, despite the salt water burning Jesse's eyes he continued to look at the blurry golden glow. Hanzo pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to Jesse's lips, Jesse losing the air in his lungs as he felt a warm feeling flooding through his body despite the cold water.

A kiss from a mermaid was said to turn mortals… immortal.


	5. Tonight (R76)

((Made for a friend on Discord))

Gabe wants to take Jack out on a date so he goes to several people for romantic advice for how to take Jack on a date that will really wow him. He ends up setting up a date and waits for him to get home. Jack is surprised by how much effort Gabe is putting into this and they set off for an evening on the town. They try to go to the place Gabe had reserved for them but it doesn't work out, to make it worse when they are walking around trying to find another place it starts to rain and all the restaurants are closed. They take shelter near a building, surrounded by romantic lights and they have a sentimental talk and perhaps begin to goof off in the rain, dancing to a song that one of them can barely remember the lyrics to.

Okay, everything will be great, it will turn out perfect. He held papers in his hand, but for once his concern was not focused on the papers, it was focused on the person who would yell at him if they were not handed over on time. He took a deep breath, cut short when he heard a familiar voice. He spun around on his heel to face two people he had come to know as good friends "Morning." He greeted the two, getting a good pat to the shoulder by the larger of the trio, Reinhardt.

As for Ana, she didn't bother to greet with anything but a nod toward him "I swear if Jesse took Pharah without my permission again, Gabe, I am coming for you." She warned.  
Gabe simply furrowed his eyebrows in thought before shaking his head "Can't, I've had him in the training room all morning." He informed her, getting a simple sigh from her as she gestured Reinhardt to continue walking.  
"If you see her, please call me." Ana ordered, not like she had to... or maybe she did considering some instances in the past. Gabe watched as they walked away from him, debating if he should ask them for help, or even be looking for help in the first place.

Gabriel shook his head turning to go back in the direction he was needing to go before pausing. "Hey, Ana!" he turned and jogged back toward the two, who had stopped when he said her name so loudly. "I was just curious about…something." He paused trying to find the right words "I'm trying to ask someone out." He stated plainly, getting a look of confusion from Reinhardt and a glint from Ana. Already he knew this was a bad decision but it was too late to just turn around and continue on with his day.

Gabriel opened his mouth to continue on and say his question but it seemed as though Ana didn't need him to finish. "You poor, sexually clueless man." She said simply patting Gabe's cheek as he progressively become more confused "What a woman wants for a first date is _romance_." She proceeded to hum "I can get you a reservation at ' _Ce_ F _rançais_ _Cependant_ '" she said with a light chuckle "Other than that you are the only one that knows what she likes." Then, as Gabriel couldn't get any more confused, Reinhardt stepped in.

"Take them dancing," he gently grabbed Ana in a close dancing pose "Dancing is fun and romantic." But the person he wanted to take out would trip over his feet constantly. He watched as Reinhardt spun Ana around, both laughing as he put her down, yeah, the only one not laughing was Gabe.  
"Thanks… guys." He said before bidding them goodbye and turning back to do his job. He headed his way down to the medical bay, having a few papers that Angela needed to sign before he handed these papers over to the strike commander.

With that said he tried to focus on working rather than his personal life, it was a lot easier for the time being to just think about this later. He entered the Medical facility, pausing when he did not see Dr. Ziegler. "Dr. Ziegler?" he called out through the pristine looking area, every surface sanitised and ready to operate in an emergency. He stayed where he was a moment longer before finally moving at a wandering pace, heading further into a place he knew far too well. "Angela?" he called before noticing the woman staring into space while sitting at her desk.

The woman simply sighed "You know, I was supposed to be enjoying a day off." She turned in her chair to look at the man with a look of distaste on her face as she spotted the papers. Her eyes flashed from Reye's down to the papers before taking them "Is this all?" her eyes scanned the papers before looking to Gabriel once more.  
"Have those back to me by 2." He ordered before turning around, mind occupied by trying not to think about what he was thinking about. He clenched his jaw in frustration, today was just a distracting day, why had he even decided today would be the day he would finally ask them out?  
Suddenly a voice snapped him from his thoughts "Gabe." He spun around forgetting it was Angela behind him and not Jesse. "You seem off, is something on your mind?" she asked noticing the rather hostile turn as if he was angry she tore him from his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, shifting in his spot "When is there not?" he asked before she gave him a look, that which a mother gives to tell their child to stop the bullshit. The silence between them persisted until finally Gabe caved in "I want to ask someone on a d-" once again he was unable to finish as Angela pounced from her seat.  
"Who are they? Do I know them?" she inquired, clearly excited about Gabe being interested in someone, though curiosity filled her.

Gabriel pretended to think a moment before shrugging "Pass." He told her trying to turn and walk again if she had no pulled him back by the arm.  
"Come on, I hear you are going on a date and I can't get any answers?" she asked with a fake pout "At least tell me if it's you are going to go out and have a romantic dinner or stay in and dine alone~." Gabe rose an eyebrow down at her, which she noticed almost immediately "I have no love life so now I have to live vicariously through you." She told him simply. If Gabe new anything it was that she would come to regret that statement when she learned _who_ he was going to ask out.

"Ana wants me to take them to…Ce…Français _…_ something _."_ her jaw dropped at the mention of _most_ the name of a restaurant.  
"That sounds wonderful!" she chirped "I hear it has amazing food." She finished her sentence before moving on "What-"  
She was quickly interrupted when Gabriel got tired of answering her questions, after two minutes. "Look, I don't even know how I am going to ask him out!" He told her in a frustrated tone before silence consumed the atmosphere from Gabriel's little slip up.  
Angela took a moment to let it sink in before her eyes looked up to Gabriel's "Are they-"  
"I think?" he answered before she could finish.

More silence consumed the medical bay before Angela sighed "You are romantically stifled." She put her index fingers to her temples "How well do you know them?" she asked trying to get enough information so she would be able to help.  
Gabriel cleared his throat "Very." He told her simply.  
"Are they a fancy restaurant person or a drive through and sit at home person?" she asked crossing her arms.  
"Between." Gabriel continued to give rather short and annoying answers.

"Alright. Continue with Ce Français Cependant, it's semi-formal, and you should always try to ask someone out in a romantic way." She told him patting the man's chest "It will increase your chances of not scaring them away." She quickly added seeing how he was looking down at her, eyes full of confusion as his face rested at its 'I-will-murder-you' look.

"Thanks." Gabriel told the woman with little enthusiasm since he didn't think he needed the help. Angela nodded stiffly as she started to walk back to her desk, she knew she should probably just stop there despite wanting to help more, give him ideas. She kept thinking about it before pausing, turning on her heel to face Gabriel "Oh! Use roses, red." She paused when she saw the unamused look on the other's face, she met this look with a bite of her lip as she held her thoughts.  
"What-"  
"Please let me just give you a few ideas!"

Only a few short hours later, and an earful of ideas from Dr. Angela Ziegler, Gabriel was home, a large bag of things she told him to get. He just needed to be calm and collected, the reservation was at 7, about three hours before he usually eats, and three hours before he had to go to said reservation. "Alright, I got this." He muttered as he set to work, texting the person of question to be there within two hours, just enough time to get his things done.

This process included destroying a lot of flowers, making a lot of signs, setting up a decent outfit to be hung in the spare bedroom because he knew they wouldn't come prepared, and last but not least getting himself ready and waiting in the garage. It was around that time that he could hear someone enter the house from his place in the garage. "Hey, Gabe, I brought over a few DVDs of shitty old horror movies to watch! I-" and it seemed that the person realised something was off. Gabriel simply tried to hide a smile as he imagined the face the other person was making.

"Gabe?" they asked as Gabriel stood at the end of a trail of flowers, a smirk on his face as he heard the confusion in their voice. Low and behold entered the confused face of a confused man he had called a friend.  
"Jack?" Gabriel asked as he got a few looks from Jack.  
"What's all this about?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, seemingly analysing Gabriel's smirk.  
Gabriel sighed as he approached Jack, the smirk disappearing "Jack," he started before stopping.  
"Gabriel." Jack retorted in a smart-ass tone.  
"I invited you over to go on a date with me." Gabriel said plainly and without question.

For a good moment he awaited Jack's reaction to change from the blank one that plagued his face, but when it did change it changed to laughing. Jack was laughing at him. "What's so funny?" Gabe said blankly.  
Jack had to calm himself down, holding onto Gabe's arm "You have always been straight forward, but that one takes the cake!" he said between breaths as he kept laughing. "You even said it with-"  
Gabriel sighed as Jack kept laughing on him and at him, thoroughly unamused "Don't forget to breathe." He muttered in a grumpy tone as Jack calmed down, giving Gabriel a look "Don't look so glum, you got a date to go on." Jack looked down at his unzipped jacket and baggy sweatpants "But I am a little unprepared." He told him as he looked back up to Gabriel. "Gabe?"

In Gabriel's mind he was almost freaking out, Jack said yes? Why would Jack say yes? It was sprung up so suddenly, what the hell? When he heard Jack say his name his mind came back to reality "Yeah, I got you an outfit-"  
"bought o-"  
"No, the one you left here new year's." Gabriel told him but when met with a blank look that reeked of confusion. "You got tired of wearing something decent, so I let you borrow some of my clothes, by the way I would like back within the century." Now Jack remembered, surprising because that night Jack had gotten a little too drunk.  
"Alright, I suppose I'll get dressed." Gabriel could see Jack trying not to laugh the entire way as he entered the house once again to get dressed.  
"Spare-"  
"I know!"

"Jack, we have to go."  
"Ten more minutes."  
"Jack, give me the- Jack! Ja-ah!"  
"Take it from my cold dead hands!"  
Just thirty minutes until they had to leave for the reservation and Jack was fighting Gabriel for the television remote. It was only when the two were nearly falling off the couch that Jack stopped fighting in order to save himself a little pain. "You better watch this with me when we get back." Jack warned as he finally allowed Gabriel to keep the remote. The dup continued laughing and joking all the way to the vehicle, Gabriel trying to fix Jack's shirt which Jack was purposely messing up just because Gabe was getting annoyed by it.

It was only when in the truck they settled down, Gabriel starting the truck so they could go to the reservation set by Ana… and confirmed ten times by Gabriel. The drive was silent as Jack looked out the window, the cloud above thick and dark enough to block the moon and darken the sky more so than usual. "Do you think it's going to rain?" Jack asked as he rolled down the window, sticking an arm out as he relaxed against the cool wind that caressed his skin.

Gabriel simply shrugged "Couldn't tell ya, the weather channel said no but you can't really trust them much." He spoke loud enough to be heard over the booming noise of the wind, even the radio was being drowned out by the noise. Gabriel was only able to take a few looks toward Jack but even in the few moments he was able to observe he found Jack to look so peaceful and relaxed. It was a rarity to see him with his guard let down like this, Strike commander Morrison to Goofy Jack.

It was a short, nearly twenty minute, drive till they got into downtown, the sound of giggling young adults filling the sidewalk as the night owls came out to party and have fun with friends. A string of bars and restaurants were lit up with a happy and friendly atmosphere and string lights. Gabe parked the car his eyes looking to Jack as he hung lazily out the window until the vehicle rolled to a stop. "We got ten minutes." He said as Jack rolled up the window, looking to Gabe with smile as he shook his head.

"Wow, who knew you could plan out an entire night so well." He said sarcastically before getting a slug to the arm that was rewarded with Jack laughing as he jumped out of the car, come on everyone knew he was always one to plan things out before going in. With that Gabriel lead the way to the reservation, walking at a faster pace than Jack, always walking fast like he had somewhere to be...well they did but he could still try to take it easy for one night.

With that thought in mind Gabriel was halted by a hand on his shoulder as Jack tried to keep up, rather slow him down to his speed. "Be careful, Gabe, you might lose your date." He said with a chuckle as Gabriel realised he had been walking a bit fast, perhaps his nerves were to blame. Consciously he slowed his pace down, glancing up to the awnings they passed under, some of them decorated with firefly lights that created a nice warm glow as they walked along, stopping when they got to a nice vertical neon sign that had the restaurant's acronyms written vertically, beside each letter was smaller writing of what it stood for. Couldn't imagine they would have enough room to write the entire name vertically.

Gabriel opened the door for Jack, who entered with a sway of his hips and a posh look on his face "Thank you, good sir." He said, Gabe following close, giving Jack's shoulder a shove as he scoffed.  
Quickly Gabe straightened up despite Jack's goofing around. "I have a reservation-"  
"Yes, it should be under Reyes," Jack said mocking James Bond as he shot Gabriel a side glance "Gabriel. Reyes." He finished, the server giving Jack a look as he went back to look for the reservation. Meanwhile Gabriel was trying to keep it together, going so far as to wipe his mouth for no reason so he wouldn't smile, even then he fought the urge to laugh at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Reyes, but we do not have a reservation under the name." The server said as Gabriel blinked a few times, please say that Ana had actually made this reservation.  
"Try, Amari." He said but was confronted by the same problem.  
"I'm sorry, we are booked for the night, if you would like to make a reservation for another night-"  
"No, I have a reservation." Gabriel interrupted the server in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm sorry sir, but our system shows you don't." Oh, really? Gabriel is about to show you exactly where his reservation is.  
Before Gabriel could continue this argument Jack was quick to come between the two "Thank you." He said as he rushed Gabriel from the restaurant. "Were you really getting that hot over a common mistake?" he asked Gabriel about to retort if it wasn't for Jack shaking his head and continuing "Fancy ain't us Gabe, this proves it." He joked in an attempt to improve the mood "Yup, fast food and movies is the way to go." Gabriel stood there staring at Jack for a minute, he was let down at the mix up, but Jack was proving to be a little ray of sunshine tonight.

After his moments of silence Gabriel begun to laugh, catching Jack's attention "As long as it isn't that stupid fast food restaurant you like." He told him, Jack backing up with an offended look.  
"Excuse you, but Mr. Gluttony is delicious."  
"It's named after a sin, Jack."  
"... That is one delicious sin, right after lust." The two erupted into laughter as they headed back toward the truck.

A loud crash had Gabriel flinching backwards as if he was reacting to bullets "Calm down, commander, it's called weather." Jack told him as he was about to continue walking out from under one of the few awnings, though he should reconsider as rain started to pour down. It had turned from light rain to heavy rain after only a few moments, causing Jack to jump back under the shelter. Gabriel's turn to laugh at Jack who was now rather soaked despite only a few seconds under the rain.  
"I think it would be wiser to wait it out." Though before Gabriel could finish his sentence Jack was already back out in the rain, staring at Gabriel with a smug smirk on his lips as he gestured Gabriel out with him.  
"You can handle bullets but not a little rain?" Jack asked as he outstretched his hands, twirling in the rain like this was some kind of damn Romance movie. With that Gabriel stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the ground and headed out into the rain just as Jack had wanted.

The rain fell in large drops, soaking through Gabriel's clothing quickly as he quickly caught Jack mid twirl, arms grabbing him by the hips, cue more of Jack's snappy one liners and cocky grin. What Gabriel wasn't expecting was Jack to do was hook his arm around Gabriel's shoulder and start dancing. "What's a date without a little dancing?" he asked as Gabriel was quick to join in the dance, rain soaking through both of their tennis shoes as they moved through the forming puddles.

It was only a moment before Gabriel started to sing in an overly loud goofy tone as he twirled Jack into his arms, Jack laughing and pushing Gabriel's face away. "Come on, Jack, I know you know the lyrics." He said before continuing on with the song.  
"That's the problem!" Jack retorted but soon enough he had Jack joining in completing the duet as the two ached for breath, their stomachs hurting as they tried to stop laughing.

"Gabe." Jack said between heavy breaths, making the other look up from his bent over position. Gabe was met with a quick kiss to the cheek "Thanks for taking me out."  
Gabriel, after the initial shock of the sudden gesture, gave Jack a confused and cocky look. "I thought the kiss comes on the third date." He pushed himself up from bending over his knees. Jack gave a simple hum and a shrug "For you, I think I can make an exception." He told him, pulling Gabe in for a real kiss this time. The kiss was still short but passionate. Gabriel bit his lip trying not to laugh, this caused confusion in Jack "Did I say something?" he asked as Gabriel shot him an amused look.  
"This conversation is so cheesy." He muttered before Jack shoved his shoulder.

"You dick!" he yelled with a laugh as he turned his back to Gabe, who wandered back over to him and hugged him from behind.  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said in an uneven voice as he kept himself from outright laughing "Why don't we go back to my place and watch one of your shitty movies?" For a moment Jack didn't reply, like he was thinking it over even though Gabe knew that was what he wanted.  
"Fine, truce for now, but I get to choose the shitty movie." He told him with a stubborn nod.  
"Agreed."


	6. Inner Storms (Genyatta)

((Made from a prompt I found interesting))

Zenyatta sat alone, legs crossed as he silently meditated within the dense woodland, orbs rising and falling, giving off a pulsing golden glow. The sound of birds twittering in the trees and the water rushing past rocks filled the early morning air. The morning dew had not even settled on the surroundings. The mist drifted in a soft wind that wound through the trees, somewhere in the distance a woodpecker hammered away at a tree to get its meal.

All was silent in these moments, all was at rest as the first golden rays of light shown upon the trees. The water glittered in the blissfully warm light that soon flooded the woodland, the sun peeking over the distant mountains that casted their long shadows. Zenyatta remained motionless, as though he was asleep, the only movement came from the orbs that hovered around him, their pulsing golden glow fading with the newfound light.

The leaves caused shadows to dance across the silver chrome of Zenyatta's head plate as he finally started to move. He looked to the left then to the right before lowering his hands to the ground, blades of grass slipping between his fingers as he steadily rose to his feet. He took a moment to observe his surroundings before he started to walk toward the stream.

His orbs begun to glow brighter, the pulsing growing quicker before the surroundings gradually changed. The soft trickle of the stream turned into the sound of ocean waves crashing up upon the shore. The tall tree tops turned to that of swirling clouds above, the wind that had swirled around him picked up carrying with it the smell of a storm.

As Zenyatta kept walking forward, his shoe met the beginning of a long and old pier, tattered and crooked from the ocean's cruelty. The wood creaked beneath his weight, though Zenyatta showed no fear or intention of turning back. His steady pace forward continued until he was at the very edge of the pier, where he looked out upon the dark vast ocean. In the distance, the ocean churned angrily due to the storm that was rushing toward the coast.

Droplets of water clunk against Zenyatta's body as the storm drew closer, his orbs' light softening to a dim glow. The elements seemed to turn against him, the waves beginning to crash against the pier with newfound strength as the wind swirled around him. The droplets of rain grew in size and fell to the ground with small thuds.

Zenyatta's hands remained clasped together as the storm grew closer. On the wind, a voice begun to echo, it was soft, confused. *"Why?"* It echoed, hushed, a whisper that sounded as though it came from the ocean. *"When?"* It asked this time seemingly coming from land. *"Who?"* Yet another whispering echo asked, seemingly coming from below him. More echoes softly whispered with the wind, asking incomplete questions.

As the echoes continued their hushed confusion, Zenyatta unclasped his hands outstretching them to either side of his body before allowing himself to plunge into the cold water below. He did not struggle, he did not swim, he only let himself sink into the dark abyss. Small bubbles skimmed across his metal surface, glimmering in the little light that made it beyond the surface of the furious waves.

Beneath the water it was nearly still, calm. The faint noise of the wind swirling above, as well as soft swishing of water and gurgling of bubbles as they passed around Zenyatta, was all that was audible as he continued drifting downward. The Omnic was hunched over, facing the surface he had come from before using his arms to steer. The water made way as his hands turned him over to face where he was drifting, down. In this moment, it almost seemed like where he had come from was the bottom and where he was going was the surface.

As his surroundings grew darker the orbs that surrounded him grew brighter. He was looking for something. Someone. The light from his orbs soon caught the bottom, though Zenyatta was not met with sand. What laid at the bottom was a rough black substance that refused to give way when Zenyatta graze his hand upon it. Though it refused give way and despite almost feeling like rock, it seemed to try and pull Zenyatta in, trying to keep his hand where it was.

What was this black substance? What was Zenyatta looking for? With one slow movement of his hands his orbs spread into a large circle around him. His head moved to the left and then to the right before he spotted the golden glow glinting off something stuck in the black. He slowly swam toward it, the closer he got the more he could see, even then it wasn't a lot. He could see a man with striking green hair stuck within the black.

His eyes were closed, and he was almost entirely engulfed in the substance, the only body parts that were not beneath the surface was his face and hands. Zenyatta waved his hand, the orbs returning to a small circle around him before his hand came to rest on the man's cheek.

The howling of the wind below grew "You have known much hardship, Genji." Zenyatta's voice said, unhindered by the water and unafraid. "You are tainted with doubt and distrust, invaded by fear and confusion, and are filled with rage and betrayal…yet you pretend to be alright." He said calmly, the water becoming turbulent as it swished by him.

"You don't know where to turn or who you can confide in." He said placing his other hand on the rough surface, his hand slowly sinking into the dense material. Pulses tried to rip Zenyatta away from the man that was sinking further into the black. The orbs that circled him dimmed as Zenyatta's hand disappeared into the substance.

"Genji." He said, the orbs giving off a bright flash of golden light, "I can't help if you won't let me." He told him, the volatile currents that attempted to rip him from the man growing stronger before weakening. Below him, the wind even calmed its howling. If he could, Zenyatta would smile. "Your trust is not misplaced." He muttered as the substance retracted, freeing his hand. He gripped Genji's hands in his own as the substance continued to retract, freeing the man little by little until he simply floated, anchored only by Zenyatta's hands.

When the substance had cleared, light flooded in from behind it, a surface not like the one Zenyatta had come from. Buoyancy returned, causing Genji to start floating upwards toward the surface, Zenyatta swimming after.

Just as he reached the surface the surroundings changed to that of reality. Zenyatta's orbs rose into the air and fell, with a golden pillar of light left in its absence, for a moment longer before they levelled out. Such as before he went into meditation, Zenyatta was floating less than a foot above the grass. The sun had risen, nearly in the middle of the sky, since having started the meditation.

A few meters from him Genji was still in his deep meditation. Zenyatta took a moment to observe his face, the metal plating that usually covered his flesh placed to his side. His face was scarred yet still beautiful and peaceful, focused yet relaxed. Zenyatta drifted over, placing a hand on his shoulder plate. The other moved to look at him "Have you made peace with the day?" He asked jokingly as Genji grabbed his face plate before standing up.

"Of course, Sensei." He told him "Each day I am in your presence, I feel more at peace." He told him with a smile before placing his face plate back on. "Where shall we travel today?"


	7. So You Think (Roadrat?)

(Just a different type of writing thing I wanted to try)

 _ **I see you think you are invincible,**_

 _ **You're wrong.**_

 _ **You're human.**_

 _ **You feel, you breathe, you bleed.**_

A rather loud noise woke Roadhog from his slumber, not that it was hard to wake him up in the first place. Roadhog sighed heavily, what was Junkrat up to now? As he slid from bed, his tired eyes landed on the clock on the bedside table. It was four in the morning, Junk was really going to hear it this time. Roadhog can handle a lot of shit from the younger male but waking him up at four in the morning with…those noises. Roadhog paused when he opened the door. The noises he now heard sounded almost like sobbing.

Roadhog continued on his way, stopping at the only other room within the fancy hotel, the door was slightly ajar. He gently guided the door open, seeing the room empty but was it really? The noises had softened till they could not be heard, but the sound had obviously come from inside this room. Before entering, Roadhog took a moment to realize that the room was in worse shape than earlier, so much so that the first thing he saw on the ground, near the door, was Junkrat's arm.

He knelt, picking up the damaged arm, running one hand on the wall to feel a gap. At least now he knew what woke him up. He entered the area, calmly looking around. It looked like he had thrown a fit or something. His bed covers had been flung nearly to the corner, dark objects were littering the ground, more than usual at least.

Roadhog carefully evaded the dark figures for his own safety, his main goal was trying to find Jamison without turning the light on. He inspected the closet, nothing alive—nothing alive named Jamison inside the closet. Under all the junk in his closet there could very well be life. It wasn't under he had searched the entire room that he suddenly felt stupid and looked to the large blankets that had been thrown, in particular a certain clump nearest to the corner.

"Junkrat," He muttered, getting no answer despite Roadhog knowing he was there. How he had not realized sooner was beyond him. He towered over the blankets for a moment before sitting next to them. "What happened?" he asked, still holding the other's small arm in his hand. When he was met with more silence he finally just reached for the covers, tugging at them.

"No!" he got as a response to the gesture. No what? Did he want to suffocate himself in a ball of fabric? The raised voice urged Roadhog to continue to try and unravel the younger male. Tossing the thinnest of the two blankets to the side. At least now he could see the silhouette of crazy blond hair, alongside that it was now very apparent that he was breathing heavily.

 _ **I see you think that you have to face things alone,**_

 _ **You're wrong.**_

 _ **You're human.**_

 _ **You can see me, you can touch me, you can trust me.**_

"Rat." He said sternly, the other only wrapping himself tighter in his last layer of defence against the cold. This was not going to help. Roadhog took a deep breath and put his hand on the other's back. It was clear that something was wrong with him. He had destroyed the room far more than the earlier hours, nearly broke his mechanical arm, and was in a ball on the floor, unresponsive. He honestly had not seen this kind of behaviour.

It was a good few minutes of silence between them, seeing as Roadhog could not find anything good to say. So instead, he just sat there and offered his silent company, hoping it was enough to comfort him. After a few minutes, he could hear Junkrat shifting in his blanket, "Go back to your own room." He muttered, "Please." Now Roadhog knew there was something wrong, since when did Jamison say please? It did have a commanding tone to it but still.

He could see him stand up, Hog copying the action. A simple word could sum up everything the large male was thinking. "No." He stated simply. Jamison had woken Hog up at four in the morning by throwing things around in his bedroom and ripping a hole in the damn wall. The least he could do was explain why he had a fit.

Usually the other would have had something cheeky to say in this situation but he only stood in front of his bed. Instead of getting teased for worrying about him, Jamison growled "You _aren't_ needed, Hog." His words slow and with sharp pronunciation. It was easy to tell that whatever was happening was a sensitive subject, it was obvious by how closed off he was acting compared to usual. It was so unusual to see him…so weak.

The comment Hog received made him growl, "You have a lot of nerve to speak to me that way, Jamison." He told him but turned to leave anyway. He can sort out his problems alone if that is what he wants, he was only there because he is getting paid. "Suit yourself." He muttered with a soft growl about to leave until he heard Jamison say something.

With a tired and frustrated sigh Hog turned his head back to look at the bed. "What?" he asked not having heard what the other said. Once again, he was met with a mumble "Speak up, Rat." He spoke in an irritated tone, Jamison's bad mood toward him having spread into his own.

"'m sorry." Jamison muttered, surprising the larger man for a good few moments. He just wanted to sleep at this point, turning and leaving would be easy but instead he remained in the room, time to get the answer he deserved or sleeping would be the next step in this situation. He opened his mouth but didn't get any words out as Jamison begun to speak again. "Do…Do you think … I'm a monster?" the question caught Hog off guard as he stood there.

 _ **I see you think you are a horrible person,**_

 _ **You're wrong.**_

 _ **You're human.**_

 _ **You make promises you can't keep, you make mistakes you can't fix, you make friends you can't maintain.**_

Did he have a nightmare or was he unable to sleep and had just been thinking? There was more than one answer that popped into his mind, though it took him a moment to think about it. Time crawled by before he spoke, "No." The single word was all that Jamison got as an answer, the thinner male's shoulders seemingly lowering a bit as he lowered his defence. Hog walked closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, now that he was close to the other he could see tear tracks on his skin that coursed from his eyes down his cheek and along his jaw, leaving a trail of cleaner skin in the path it took.

Jamison hadn't gotten a choice in what he became, if anything _he_ was the monster.

 _He_ had chosen to kill people and attack, Jamison had been born into this world where he needed to learn survival over kindness. Mako turned Jamison around, a sliver of light coming from the door catching his amber eyes for a moment, they were red from a lack of sleep and from the tears that had been shed. This man had grown up in a world where weakness meant death. Part of Mako wondered how Jamie would have been if he had been born into the same world as himself, part of him wondered how he would have turned out if he _had_ been given a choice. He was faced with someone who grew up disguising his broken trust, wariness, and weakness as strengths. Someone who had lost his limbs and created new ones for himself, someone who had lied his way through life, and most importantly someone who had been alone for years until he came along.

Mako lifted Jamie into his arms, letting him shift to lay back against his arm like it was a hammock, before turning to lumber back into the hallway and to his room. Jamie shifted once Mako started moving, hooking his arms around the other's neck as if Mako was about to let him fall. Warm tears dripped onto Mako's skin as he entered the room, pausing to look down at the other whose face was turned away from him. "Jamison…" he muttered bringing one of his hands up to run brush Jamison's hair as he turned Jamie's face to look at him. He continued toward the bed, placing Jamison down as he knelt on the ground. Jamie's eyes were shut tightly as if he was avoiding having to look at anything or pretending that nothing could see him.

"Jamie, look at me." He muttered as Jamison's eyes slowly opened to look down at Mako's mask. "You are not a monster, you are a survivor." He told him in a stern voice as he reached up to wipe a tear that was making its way down his face. The situation was giving him major flashbacks to before the Omnium explosion, a time he did not like to remember. Just as Mako realised where his hand was, he went to retract it but stopped when he felt Jamison's hand grip his. He allowed Jamison to pull it back to his cheek.

Silence filled the air as he let Jamie calm down, it was only when Jamie's attention was brought to the mask that Mako almost started to distance himself, moving back a little just as the other's fingers grazed his ear. Despite this Jamie continued forward at a slower pace, his hand tracing the strap until he found a buckle. Mako remained still as it was slowly released, though just before it fell off he brought a hand up to keep the mask on a moment longer. Jamie helped Mako lower the mask with a slight pressure from his hand.

Mako moved to look away when he noticed Jamison staring at his face, it was dark was he expecting to see every detail? Despite the 'In darkness you see less' logic, Jamie's hand was reached out to trace a rather prominent scar on Mako's face, making the larger man flinch. His fingers traced along the large scar running from his right eyebrow down across the bridge of his nose and his top lip before stopping when it got to his jawline.

Jamie sighed, "Jus' thought yer mask would be uncomfortable ta sleep in…" he muttered, Mako shaking his head, "Not really." He muttered in return, eyes looking to the side as he stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He felt exposed without his mask.

He could almost feel Jamison watching him as he got comfortable on his side of the bed, his back toward the other, it was enough that he had his mask off. Mako could feel Jamie press his back against him, a glance to the small man confirmed that he had curled up his knees. With a sigh, he moved the blankets to cover them both and moved to lay on his back. Jamison wiggled his way between Mako's side and arm, using his arm as a cuddle pillow as he curled himself up, head obviously not resting for a good few moments. When Jamie finally relaxed Mako found himself met with words that he never imagined he would hear.

"Wha' did I do to deserve someone like you?"

 _ **So, you think you do not deserve me?**_

 _ **You're wrong.**_

 _ **You are Jamison Fawkes.**_

 _ **You are strong but you don't need to be strong all the time, you are smart but you don't always make good decisions, you are yourself and that is all you need to be.**_


End file.
